Adventures of Twinkle the Nightmaren
by KatieLovesReala
Summary: Reala is Twinkle's Mate and NiGHTS is her sister-in-law. Twinkle ends up seeing a person she never thought she would see again... Oh and there might be a sequel and much longer chapters:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was one wonderful morning in Nightmare, Twinkle had just woken from a blissful nights rest. She went one the balcony to smell the fresh air as it filled her lungs. She loved the outdoors, whenever she had free time from training, Twinkle would do flips and tricks in the air to let go of stress that she cared around her for that whole day.

"Hello darling, I see you're up early", Reala said while yawning.

"I'm just waiting for the twins to wake up", Twinkle said not with that much excitement.

Moments later the twins woke up. Starlight who was a girl and Nova who was a boy.

"Darling can you go check on them while I take a quick shower", Twinkle said in a sweet tender voice.

"Ok Sweetheart", Reala said also in sweet tender voice, while heading to their beautiful children's bedroom to check up on them.

15 minutes later Twinkle came out of the shower and went to the closet that Reala and her shared. All of her clothes were on the right and her mates Reala clothes were on the left. She chose her favorite outfit, it had White tights with hot pink polka dots, hot pink shoes, a hot pink vest with white polka dots, and a white and hot pink hat. Twinkle fly over to her jewelry box and placed on her hot pink Ideya necklace which stands for love and kindness. She looked in the mirror quickly to fix her long curly brown hair, before slipping on her hat and running off to her children's room.

"Finally, Honey you showed up, Have a good shower"? Reala asked.

"Sure did darling, I will take care of the kids, you have to go get the 2nd levels back to training, I love you Honey". Twinkle said fluttering her big Light brown eyes.

"I love you to Darling see you for our lunch date". Reala said while opening the door and fixing his persona that was slipping off his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twinkle was in the kitchen making some breakfast for her two wonderful kids. She made the some chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Soon it was getting towards the afternoon, so puffy came to Twinkle and offered to watch the children while her and Reala had a lunch date.

"Hey Twinkle, Is my brother behaving himself" NiGHTS asked?

"Haha yes Reala is behaving himself". Twinkle chuckled.

NiGHTS was Twinkles sister-in-law. She was a great help at the wedding a couple years ago. Also Starlight and Nova loved there aunt NiGHTS. She is really good with kids. Considering she acts like a kid herself most of the time along with Jackle which is one of Reala's best friends.

"Hey Sis what's up". Reala asked looking puzzled. He could tell there was something wrong with his sister and needed to know what was wrong.

"Ahh nothing really it's just that…" NiGHTS cut herself off. "I can't tell my brother now. When he finds out about it he is going to freak. But then again what about Twinkle… but I can't I _will just wait till there_ lunch date is over then I can tell them". _NiGHTS thought to herself._

 _"_ _It's_ alright you can tell me an anything and you know that" Reala reassured.

"No really it's alright, it was stupid anyways…Hey but I will see you at the party tonight so don't be late." NiGHTS said as she ran down the hallway to get ready herself.

"Oh no, I forgot about the Damn party, Ugh I have to hurry up and warn Twinkle about I'm pretty sure she forgot about it too." Reala thought to himself sprinting down the 1st level nightmare hallway.

"Twinkle? Where are you sweetie?" Reala yelling slightly.

"shhh, I just got our two angels done for the night? Buts what's wrong?" Twinkled whispered.

"Oh sorry right, you know that party that I thought was in several days." Reala said nervously.

"Yeah… what about it." Twinkle said slowly.

"Well…um… how do I put this, it's today?!" Reala said uneasily.

"WHAT?!" Twinkle said trying not to yell.

"I know my timing was off but don't worry we still have two hours before it starts." Reala said smiling at twinkle.

Twinkle rushed into her bedroom and picked up a very elegant Light pink dress with a white lace bow in the bottom left corner. Reala put his black and red suit on and Twinkle helped him adjust his tie. Twinkle never really liked this party… This party was to celebrate when Garmadon was defeated. Garmadon was banished from nightmare when he started to gain powers from his ideya base and was going to use them against Master Wiseman to take over Nightmare. His last words were "One day you will be mine and so will Nightmare." But Master Wiseman always said not to let that nonsense get to her head. So she just brushed it off.

"Ready to go Darling?" Reala asked as he took her beautiful wife into a dip and kissed her tenterly on the lips for a minute or two. Twinkled giggled and replied "Yes". They left their room and drifted down the hallway with NiGHTS and Reala's best friend Jackle by their sides.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can barely hear myself think over all these loud Nightmarens", Reala said screaming almost at the top of his lungs.

Twinkle Screamed back "I hope our babies don't wake up."

The room was filled with all the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Nightmarens. They were all drinking and partying like there was no tomorrow. Master Wiseman was even doing a little partying himself.

"IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS…? AHHH ITS IS" Jackle said screaming while running over to the Cheesecake in glory.

Twinkle giggled along with Reala and NiGHTS by her side.

2 hours later…

"Finally that stupid party was over" Twinkle said in relief, heading to the bathroom to go take one last shower.

"I know, I think I might be have lost most of my hearing from that party" Reala said slipping in his Pajamas.

20 minutes later Twinkle came out of the shower and slipped into her light pink night gown and jumped into bed with Reala, who was already half asleep.

"Goodnight Darling, see you tomorrow morning" Reala said as he planted a soft gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Reala" Twinkle said yawning and fell asleep next to Reala who's body kept her warm In the cold nights.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good morning Sweetie, I'm going to go take a quick walk down the hallway I need to go ask NiGHTS something ok?" Reala asked Twinkle

"Ok I will see you at breakfast Honey." Twinkle said while yawning.

Reala drifted out the door to go check on NiGHTS. When he arrived to her room she just sitting at her desk think about something.

"Hey NiGHTS, what's up? You seemed really worried yesterday and I really just want to know what is going on?" Reala asked narrowing his eyes at his sister.

"Ugh… I should have told you yesterday, but it's Garmadon. A couple of nights ago some of the third levels were going out some Ideya from visitors and while they were trying to find some by dream gate, they noticed a light in a nearby cave and it reviled that Garmadon was still alive and is planning his revenge to get Twinkle and to kill Master Wiseman to take over Nightmare, but thankfully those 3rd level didn't get caught or they would have been done for." NiGHTS said taking a deep breathe.

Reala just starred at her blankly for a few moments before he could get the words out. "SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME AND NEVER WANTED TO TELL ME." Reala Yelled in her sister's face.

NiGHTS did not know what to say so she just stared blankly at her brother before he left the room in anger.

Meanwhile… Twinkle was in her daughter Starlight's room. Starlight had huge blue green eyes just like her dad and had long curly black hair and was dressed in a mint green dress with a Mint green and white hat and with white shoes. Then she checked up on her son Nova who had big brown eyes and brown hair just like his mom. He was dressed in a black shirt and navy jeans and his hat had Navy blue and black strips on it. When Twinkle was all done dressing them she picked them both up headed down to the kitchen. When she got there she placed them down in the play room with Jackle and she stated to make breakfast.

Reala came barging into the kitchen with a very pissed look on his face.

"What wrong Reala, what did you and NiGHTS talk about?" Twinkle asked in concern.

Oh no I can't tell Twinkle right now when she is in a bright happy mood like this I will just have to tell her later when we are alone.

"Oh barely anything that was important to restate in was about Jackle and his silly card tricks." Reala said.

"Hey I heard that." Jackle screamed from the other side of the room while playing with Starlight and Nova.

'"Anyway don't worry about it Honey, but what are you making for breakfast?" Reala asked.

Twinkle wanted to ask him more questions about why he looked so mad but decided not to. "Oh just eggs and toast it will be ready in 4 minutes."

20 minutes later breakfast was over and Twinkle was just finishing up cleaning the dishes and Reala was talking to Jackle about how it's rude to talk with your mouth open.

"Hey Twinkle, I was just wondering if maybe you could help me sew this part of my dress for me?" Puffy asked in nice way towards Twinkle.

"Sure thing puffy, let me just go tell Reala" Twinkle said while flying to Reala.

"Hey Honey I'm going to go help puffy sew a dress can you watch the kids for an hour?" Twinkle asked staring at Reala

"Sure thing sugarplum" Reala said as he kissed Twinkle before she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Twinkle and puffy flew down the 2nd level hallway all the way to Puffy's sewing room. It had a light purple walls like lavender and the carpet was a plum purple with bright red and light pink polka dots

"Thanks again Twinkle, I had no idea I was supposed to cut out the neck hole first." Puffy said in cheerful voice.

"No problem, Puffy I'm surprised I even knew how to fix that." Twinkle chuckled

Twinkle continued "I will be right back I'm going to go get some fresh air." Twinkle said heading for the door.

"Ok, be back soon." Puffy said going back to sewing her dress.

Twinkle headed down the hallway towards Reala and Her bedroom. When she opened up the door it seemed cold inside but there balcony door was not open. Twinkle had a very strong feeling in her gut that she was being watched. Right as Tinkle was about to leave the room to find Reala because of the feeling in her gut something grabbed her arm and put drugged handkerchief over her mouth. Twinkle knew who it was and before she could scream she was already in a deep sleep. It was Garmadon he smashed through the window taking Twinkle with him.

Reala Jumped at the loud noise and flew to Puffy's sewing room as fast as he could. When he got there puffy was tied up in the corner and then Reala untied her.

"Puffy what happened? What was that loud noise? And where is Twinkle!?" Reala asked in a panic.

"It's Garmadon, he tied me in here so I could not run and tell you that he was planning to take Twinkle as his mate and take over Nightmare." Puffy said in a panic also.

Puffy and Reala both flew down to Twinkles bedroom and noticed that the window was broken and they search the room for any other evidence.

"But Puffy why wouldn't Twinkle scream?" Reala questioned while looking in the closet for any clues of how he took her.

"Reala come over here." Puffy demanded

"Why? What is it?" Reala asked in a confused way.

"Look at this cloth? Reala… he drugged her that's why you did not hear her scream, she was already asleep from the drug." Puffy said while placing the cloth back on the ground.

Reala flew over to their desk and saw a note it read "Don't worry about Twinkle Reala she is already for a new kid."

"We have to get her back puffy, I will go worn Master Wiseman and you can go get the 3rd and the rest of the 2nd levels on search for Twinkle" Reala said while leaving the room and flying down the 1st level hallway, on his way there he stopped by Jackle and told him to watch Starlight and Nova with his life while he looks for Twinkle.

Meanwhile… Twinkle woke up in a windowless room and she was chained to a wall, her head hurt her so much and she wanted was Reala and all she thought was, where is Reala?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Twinkle left scared… Very scared. The last time she felt this scared was when she was in birth with her twins. Twinkle missed her twins. She wanted to play with them and hear that cute little giggle they do whenever one of them poops.

"Long time no see, Twinkle I have been waiting so long for this moment to happen, to have you obey and satisfy me and when Reala comes looking for you… oh wait he can't look for you cause he is already dead." Garmadon said in an evil chuckle.

"YOU MONSTER, how could you do this? I loved him more than life its self. But how could you out of all the Nightmarens kill HIM. IF YOU EVER THINK IM GOING TO LOVE YOU, YOU'RE WRONG!" Twinkle said screaming in his face, trying to free from her chains.

"Don't worry Darling, it will be over soon" Garmadon said putting a drugged handkerchief in her mouth.

Twinkle woke up again, her head felt even worse than before. Twinkle did not feel right… at all. She hurt a lot in her lower area, and every time should would move it would hurt a little more. "I was… was… raped by Garmadon.'" Twinkle said as she started to weep, "First he kills my mate then he rapes me just so he can have our kid take over Nightmare." Twinkled whispered in anger to herself.

The door slammed open, Twinkle wanted to see if it was Reala but he was… dead. So she just kept her head down. She knew who it was and what he was about to do to her.

Meanwhile…

"Have they had any like finding her yet?!" Reala screamed in Jackle's face.

"No not yet boss man, but trust me they will find her" Jackle said as he was trying to get his persona back from Nova.

"I should have told her that he was planning to get his revenge on her and have their kid take over Nightmare. Who knows what he is doing to her right now?!" Reala screamed as he flew out of the castle to go look for Twinkle himself.

"Twinkle? TWINKLE? Where are you?" Reala screamed at the top of his lungs.

Twinkle woke up to hear Reala's voice. She was so over joyed she cried buckets.

"Reala, REALA is that you? Garmadon told me he killed you?" Twinkle said in a cheerful voice.

"Were are you Twinkle, I can't find you?" Reala questioned.

"Over here, by the dead tree" Twinkle replied

"You're under ground?" Reala asked

"Ok, hold on a minute let me find a way in ok Sweetie" Reala said blowing her a kiss.

"Be careful Reala, Garmadon is in there" Twinkle warned.

Reala gave her a wink and flew to the entrance of the cave.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reala slowly walked through the cave, making sure he was carful not make a sound. All sudden he heard Twinkle scream in pain. He ran at top speed to dark windowless room. He could not believe his eyes… Garmadon was... RAPING HIS WIFE. Reala slammed the door open and was ready to punch Garmadon in face until…

"You come one step closer, I will kill her." Garmadon said chuckling at Reala's face.

"You lay one more finger on her I will KILL YOU" Reala screamed and spit in his face.

Garmadon stared at Reala for a moment before he flew out the door of his cave with twinkle in his arms. Right as he got out side he was surrounded by all the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd level nightmarens.

"Oh shit" Garmadon thought as he tried to run away but sadly the Nightmarens go to him and killed him.

Jackle picked up Twinkle and headed her to Reala.

"Twinkle, Darling speak to me… I'm so sorry I did not warn you he was coming, I just did not want to scare you." Reala said and started to cry as if Twinkle was dead.

"Reala, I love you" Twinkle said as she pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you to Sugarplum" Reala replied when the kiss was over.

"Can we go back home Reala, I'm really tiered and I think I need to rest after all that has happened, and I think you might need a rest too." Twinkle giggled.

"Sure thing sweet cheeks." Reala replied.

Reala picked up Twinkle Bridal style and carried her to their bedroom where she could see her two beautiful kids again and live happily ever after…


End file.
